unexpected love
by XxteamwolfpackxX
Summary: what if edward never left? but jacob still becomes a werewolf. what if he imprinted on bella when edward and bella were together. what if there imprint was strong both ways. what if bella has always loved jacob but settled for edward. how will ed take it?
1. Chapter 1 i don't own twilight enjoy

**unexpected love**

**bella pov**

It was cold and I was lost in the woods in the middle of the night. how did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling asl...

my thoughts were interupted by a sudden sound of the damp leaves in grass comeing from directly behind were i was standing .

suddenly I see a huge russet brown colored wolf. my instincts told me to run but deep down inside i knew it wasnt going to hurt

me...I was confused because I wasn't scared of the wolf...i..c-cared about it...i loved it i took a step closer without giveimg my

body the permission to the wolf whimpered and before me was a naked man with beautiful ten skin with short black hair I couldnt

see his face but he started to lift his head...

**BEAP! BEAP! BEAP!**

"uuggghhh" I said as I slammed my hand down on my alarm that was sitting on my bedside table

I heard a soft laugh come from beside me and i jumped.

edward

"sorry love I didnt mean to scare you" he said sweetley

I was about to reply when I looked into his carmel eyes as he dazzled me. I still dont get how someone could have such pretty eyes.

I guess it was all the animal blood. All of the cullens were vampires but they didnt feed on humans the feed on animals. They think of

themselves as "vegitarians" or as i call the veggie vamps.

I laughed at my thoughts.

"care to tell me what is so funny" he said with a curious look on his face.

"oh,its nothing really" I replied

"I need to get dressed" I said

thats when he pulled me into a kiss that I quickly jumped out of his cold rock hard arms..huh...that never really bothered me before.

but the kiss it felt wrong like I was betraying someone but who?

"love is everything okay...did I do something wrong?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"no" I replied quickly without even thinking "I just really need to get dressed."

I quickly got some clothes and dashed to the bathroom. I was really grateful that edward couldn't read my mind right now.

I didnt no what was happening I didnt want to kiss edward? I didn't want to kiss my beautiful boyfriend..but why? It was almost like it

wasn't his lips I was craveing of. I didn't fell any love for him anymore and I didnt no why. The only other person I have ever had

feelings were jacob but they weren't romantic. I mean he is my best friend .. I couldnt have romantic feelings for him. Could I?


	2. Chapter 2

**unexpected love chp. 2**

**bella pov:**

when i was done with my shower i got dressed woke my sister emma up and we quickly headed to my best friend jacob blacks house .

my sister who is 16 is dateing jacobs best guy friend seth clearwater, we were going to have a sleep over dispite the fact that it was

monday I convinced charlie to let me and my little sister emma skip school today and tommorow and he agreed after I gave him the

puppy dog eyes and emma played the best daddy card, but he said

the only reason was because he loved the blacks and also because billy is his best friend and they both keep trying to convince me

to go out with jacob but before I would just so no and my reason would always be that he was like a brother to me but ever since this

morning im not so sure its like I cant get him out of my head no matter how hard I try but part of me doesn't want to get him out of

my head. Edward didnt know that I was sleeping over at jacobs house, I didnt tell him because i knew he would blow itt way out of

proportion, but with how im feeling right now...I think that he has a reason now.

I wished we were there already it felt like hours rather then minutes with emma going on non-stop about seth,but also because I

havent seen jake in over a month now and I really missed him when we finally pulled up to the little red house I seen jake run out of

the house towards my truck, man he got huge and buff to he...he looked HOT! when he got to me he pulled me into a massive bear

hug and swung me in a circle

"bells I missed you so much,how are you?"

"hey jake I missed you to how are y-" my sentence got cut of when I looked into his eyes and it felt like nothing else mattered I

guess he felt the same way because he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss and I didnt try to stop him I

was enjoying it... it felt right. we kissed until we had to break away for some air. I jumped when I heard a growl come from inside

the woods and then edward appeared.

**(DUN DUN DUN! what do you think what will happen next! review. lov ya all ..ps. this is the second chp of my first fanfic soo **

**please be supportive.=) wolfgurl3**


	3. Chapter 3

**unexpected love chp 3**

**(edwards point of view)=)**

bella has been acting weird ever since this morning I wonder whats wrong. maybe I should go ask her. but maybe she needs her

space. But why... did I do something wrong? I racked my brain with all of my memories. When I seen everything go blank I alices

mind one of her visions just disappeared. Then I heard her scream and in a matter of seconds everyone was in the liveing room.

"alice whats wrong?" we all asked in unison."b-bella I was watching her future and all of a sudden it just disappeared..i-i-i think she

is d-dead!" I couldnt believe what I was hearing"NO" I screamed and ran at full speed to bellas house. when I got there her truck

wasnt there and neither was charlies. I followed her scent all the way to the lapush boarder and I was debateing on weather to break

the treaty with those filthy mutts. of course I would bella was the love of my exsistence. I bounded throught the forest when a very

repeling smell hit me it hit me hard and then I heard someones voice"bells I missed you so much!" the voice said thats when I heard

her voice and stepped closer until she came into view."i missed you to jake"jacob thats who it was bellas "best friend' she talks

about him all of the time"how have y-" she stopped suddenly I wondered why did he do something to her I tried to read his mind but I

couldnt something was wrong I stepped closer and my heart shattered to peices when I seen them kissing and bella wasnt pulling

started to take over and i saw red. i growled and they broke away and turned towards were i was standing and i stepped

out of the woods to face them. bella had a shocked expression on her face. 'edward" she said breathlessly while that mutt that stole

my reason for exsisting stepped in front of her to sheild her from me I growled again.

**jacob pov**

wow. i just imprinted on bella i couldnt take it anymore so i pulled her into a kiss that i half expected her to pull away from but she

didnt our lips moved together in secrinisation until i smelled a bloodsucker and heard a growl i pulled away from bella and as i was

stepping in front of her to sheild her she said edward breathlessly and this edward guy growled again.

**bella pov**

i couldnt believe it was edward. what was he doing here? did he see us? from what i seen in his eyes he did, but i didnt feel bad for

doing it i just felt sad for him. he growled again. and i said"edward how much did you see?" "i saw enough to get my answer for why

you were acting so weird this morning" he snarled at me thats when jake stepped in and said "dont talk to her like that" edward

moved super fast and grabbed me and threw me against my car. when i saw four horse sized wolfs jump on edward but not before he

bit me i felt like i was burning alive and everything went black.

**sooo...? watcha think? REVIEW =)3**

**-wolfgurl**


	4. Chapter 4

unexpected love chapter 4

**bella pov**

I woke up inside of a small bedroom and sat up in the bed and looked around I was in jakes room. How did I get here? And then

memories started to come back and the last things that I remember was jakes eyes and how much i truely loved him and our kiss

and huge wolves and ... NO! He bite me I started to hypervenilate and I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

everything seemed the same I was pale but it was natural and my eyes were still chocolate brown I jumped when my sister came in

the bathroom i spun around and jumped on her holding her in a tight hug and asked "emma! are you ok."

"Ya im fine why wouldnt i be? are you okay?"

"ya im fine were...weres jake?" please tell me he is fine i cant live without him PLEASE! i thought . I broke into tears when I felt

warm arms rap around me and and a familiar voice said"sshhhh baby im right here... every things ok.""jake." I breathed . I sighed in

relief and asked "how am I still human...weres edward!' I said frieightened I started crying again."shhh babe we took care of

him.""what do you mean we took care of him" "do you remember those wolves you saw?" I nodded against his chest."come on lets

got to the couch and i will explain everything" I sat down and he explained everything about werewolfs. But he never explained how

im still human. I cant beleive jake my jacob is a wolf. When he told me they killed edward I felt a since of relief I dispised him for

biteing me. When I asked how they killed a vampire,he told me how strong they were. Then we talked about imprinting. It was when

a wolf found there soul mate."have you imprinted?" I asked jake with a sad voice "yes" he said with a grin on his face. i felt as if

someone had slapped me, my heart felt like it got ripped out of my chest. why was he smileing ..did he have any idea how much

this hurt me did our kiss mean nothing to him."what the hell jacob" I said as I got of of the coach. He looked confused and said

"whats wrong"."do you really have to ask jacob I love you with all my heart and you tell me that you already have a soul mate!" I

screamed at him. I ran to the door but he grabbed my wrist. Man was he fast I forgot he was a wolf."let go of me jake! go cuddle with

your imprint.""okay" he replied. It hurt even more that he gave up so quick. Then he picked me up put me on the couch and cuddled

with me."what are you doing jake!""cuddleing with my imprint" he replied."me?" i asked dumbfounded."yes bells there is nobody

thhat I love more then you and there never will be. Your my imprint my soulmate and i love you more than anything." I looked into his

eyes and could tell that he wasnt lying"I love you to jake" he pulled me into a kiss and we made out for about an hour then he said

"come on lets go introduce the pack to you at the bone fire on the beach."okay!" i said with a smile he bent down to give me small

kiss an the lips and pulled me out the door and we started walking down to the beach ,he put his arm over my shoulder and I put

mine on his waist ..he picked me up and kissed me . He pulled away when he heard a big "aawwwww" come from behind us. he set

me on my feet and I turned around to see two huge guys standing in front of me .

**Hey you, more drama with the cullens? will they be mad at edward for what he did or will they take revenge on the **

**wolves. will the pack except bella? REVIEW and find out. the more you review the quicker i will update. lov ya =)**

**-wolfgurl**


End file.
